


Of Sages and Savants

by cruellae (tinkabelladk)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Azorius Arresters, Gruul, Guild politics, M/M, Ravnica (Magic: The Gathering), Sage's Row, inspired by cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae
Summary: Jace Beleren has made a home for himself on Ravnica. He may not remember anything of his life before he landed on this plane, but he's too smart not to make the best of it. Blackmail might be a crude use of his prodigious talents, but it allows him a comfortable living.After a childhood spent scrapping on the streets and fighting tooth and nail to prove himself, Domri Rade is rising through the ranks of the Gruul, guided by a mysterious advisor who is as cruel as he is cunning. When he finds a couple of Azorius guards arresting a mind mage, he's only too happy to step in and sort things out with his fists.Jace Beleren is always ten steps ahead of every situation, his cool, calculating mind predicting all possible outcomes and creating a strategy for each one.But there's no way in all the Multiverse that he could have planned for Domri Rade.
Relationships: Domri Rade/Jace Beleren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Detain target creature

**Author's Note:**

> A word of warning: I haven't read any of the books so while I know the basic plot, many details may contradict, ignore, or otherwise butcher the canon. I have played the game a lot, and the Ravnica sets are by far my favorite. This story is based mostly on the cards, and the story they suggest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relevant cards: 
> 
> [Borborygmos](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=460299).
> 
> [Domri Rade](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=425986).
> 
> [Azorius Arrester](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=270972).

Unlike the vast majority of Gruul, whether they be humans, goblins, giants, or anything else, Domri Rade did not like to get stinking drunk at every available opportunity. 

It wasn’t that he was weak. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hold his liquor. It was simply that he did not like to put himself at a disadvantage in a city where danger lingered around corners, fell from the skies, and slumbered under the very cobblestones. 

But when Borborygmos gathered his loose affiliation of Gruul clan leaders together for a night of carousing, Domri would sooner walk into the Church of Deals without an offering than turn him down. 

_ One day I’ll get you, you fuckwit giant.  _

He could still hear the bellows of the Gruul’s unofficial guild leader as he walked away from Titan’s Keg Tavern. Domri had flirted loudly and aggressively enough with one of the tavern’s servants that he was sure all of the Gruul he’d abandoned to their revelry would think him abed. If they thought of him at all. 

He had been drawn to the Gruul because of the wildness within him, the feral heart that beat for the thrill of the hunt. But Ravnica was a city--stretching as far as the ends of the world--and there was no place for wild things in this place of stone and steel and glass. 

He let his mind wander as he made his way through the Ninth District. Rats and filthy pigeons followed in his wake, drawn mindlessly to the thrumming of his magic. He paid them little heed, used to the affections of untamed creatures. 

As he passed by another tavern, this one much more well kept and classy than the joint Borborygmos and the others were tearing apart, two Azorius guards dragged a young man out of the front door. Blue and white bands of magic twined around their prisoner’s wrists, keeping his forearms pinned together before him.

“I’m telling you that you’ve got the wrong person,” he was saying, his eyes bright and earnest. “Can’t we work something out?” 

“You have broken the law,” the guard said, in that monotone all Azorius enforcers seemed to have. “Do not try to resist. We have taken precautionary measures against your abilities.” 

It would cause a minor interguild “incident” if Domri were to interfere in the Azorius guards’ errand. He thought about the consequences for a few seconds, then decided he didn’t care. 

“Hey, assholes,” he said, approaching them with his usual gleeful swagger. “It’s too nice tonight to fuck around, so why don’t you get lost?” 

“Be on your way, Gruul,” the guard said, drawing a longsword. “We would rather avoid--” 

With a ferocious snarl, a large, furry shape leaped out of the shadows and knocked the other guard to the ground. Domri took advantage of the distraction his summon caused to hit the other guard with the nearest blunt object he could find--a wine bottle sitting on a nearby post. 

As soon as the guard lost consciousness, the magical bindings dissolved into nothing, and the captive straightened and gave him a grateful smile. 

“Thanks for that,” he said. 

Domri gave him a slight shrug, his foot on the neck of the guard who had remained conscious. “You want ‘em dead, or…?” 

“It’s not necessary or wise to kill them,” the man said calmly, reaching down to tear the Azorius locket from each of the guards’ necks. This made the guard who was still conscious draw a sharp, fearful breath, but he didn’t speak.

“But they seen us,” Domri answered warily. 

“They’ll forget.” The man concentrated for a moment, and the guard who had been staring up at them in fear went slack, his eyes glowing a vivid and unearthly blue before they slid shut. 

“My name is Jace,” the man said, holding out his hand. “Jace Beleren.” 

“Domri Rade.” He grabbed Jace by the wrist in the traditional Gruul style. If that bothered Jace, he didn’t show it. He seemed to be guildless anyway. 

“Domri.” Jace’s eyes were a clear blue, like crystal, but they gave an impression of unfathomable depth. Of knowing that went on and on into the infinite mysteries of the world. They reminded Domri of Master Venati, but instead of the mysterious advisor’s dragon-like callousness and cruelty, Jace seemed to only have a great and spirited curiosity. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jace said. “Can I buy you a drink?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've ever wondered how public transit works in Ravnica, you are not alone

**relevant cards:**

[ Goblin Flectomancer ](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=97211)

Moella - [Azorius Guildmage](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=460138)

[ Azorius Locket ](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=470756)

[ Sage's Row Savant ](https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=457193)

Living in a sprawling metropolis, the denizens of Ravnica relied on public transit to make their way across the miles of urban landscape. The transit systems were as disorganized as the guilds themselves, with the two largest being the steam powered Izzet streetcars and the Azorius-run levitating tram. 

The Azorius tram always ran on time, but was expensive and moved slowly through the city. If you wanted to arrive faster, you took the streetcar, but like anything Izzet-made, they were volatile and prone to crashes and explosions. 

_Safety or speed,_ Jace thought, climbing onto the levitating tram. _Everything in Ravnica is some sort of tradeoff._

Domri gave him a dubious look, but followed. Jace wasn’t concerned about the presence of the Azorius enforcer at the front of the tram. He’d wiped all traces of himself from those two guards’ minds, after he’d done enough investigating to find out that they were the only ones who knew his face. 

Domri sat beside Jace, scowling at the tram’s other passengers, who frowned disapprovingly at his guild insignia and his roguish, disheveled appearance. 

The trams were generally for the higher-class citizens of Ravnica, who turned their noses up at Gruul, Rakdos, and Golgari alike. But Jace thought Domri was interesting to look at, in a worn leather jacket with a high, jagged collar, the dark shirt beneath half-unbuttoned to show his chest. 

Jace doubted Domri had any money to extort, and anyway, he owed the Gruul a debt. He had no reason to peer into Domri’s mind. But if he focused his attention on someone, he got vague impressions whether he wanted them or not, the same way it was impossible not to see smears of light and dark, even if you didn’t focus your eyes on your surroundings.

From Domri he perceived a mind full of chaos, aggression, ambition and violence. But there was also a capability for ferocious affection, like he’d felt for the beast he’d summoned to attack those Azorius. For all his swagger and bravado, Jace sensed both shame and a defiant anger when Domri had been on the tram, surrounded by high society’s judgmental stares. 

He was a puzzle, and Jace enjoyed puzzles more than almost anything else. 

“Sage’s Row?” Domri said dubiously, when they stepped out of the tram. 

“I know a place here,” Jace said, leading them through the winding street. The gas lamps made bright halos in the mist that seemed to always cling to this place. Ex-guildmages lined the street in shops and carts, plying their trades. 

“Good sirs!” A goblin flectomancer hurried up to them, opening its long leather jacket to show a collection of vials containing liquids in bright blues and reds, some bubbling or leaking steam. “Would you like to think like one of the Izzet? Expand your mind and grasp the mysteries of the universe with the right vial!” 

“Fuck off, little mage, afore I break some of those pretty bottles,” Domri said, with a smile that showed all of his teeth. 

The goblin straightened indignantly. “Excuse me?” he squeaked. “I will have you know that I was once--” 

“That’s enough,” Jace said mildly, but sent a small, very subtle press of authority against the goblin’s mind as he did. “Thank you, but we’ll pass.” 

“Yes, sir.” The goblin bowed and returned to his post at the edge of the cobblestones. 

“What’d you do to him?” Domri asked quietly. “You got some kinda mind power, huh?” 

“Something like that,” Jace said vaguely. “It’s this way.” 

He led Domri through a narrow alley to an unremarkable door, where he knocked three times in rapid succession, paused, then repeated it. 

After a moment, the door swung open, and Moella opened the door. She was long and lanky, her pale blue skin a soft contrast to the white robes she wore. Her long, draping sleeves swung gently as she gestured them inside. 

“Another Azorius?” Domri grumbled as she led them into the hidden speakeasy. “Ain’t you had enough of them?” 

“I am obligated to inform you I no longer belong to any guild,” Moella said. “Please, have a seat. Your usual, Jace? And for your friend?” 

“Ale,” Domri said. “Strongest you got.” 

Moella bowed deeply and went back to the bar. Jace and Domri got a small table in the back, comfortably ensconced in shadow. 

“This is some high class shit,” Domri said, with slight irritation. 

“My trade pays well,” Jace replied. 

“And what’s that?” 

“I deal in...information.” 

“You read people’s minds,” Domri said flatly. 

Jace nodded, impressed that Domri had figured that out in so short a span of time. Likely most people underestimated the intelligence that lay under that surly, aggressive exterior. 

“That’s some dirty trick,” Domri added. “You readin me, right now?” 

“Of course not,” Jace said, annoyed. “You saved me. I wouldn’t repay your kindness by barging into your thoughts.” 

“Hmm.” Domri frowned, thinking it over. “Would I know if you did?” 

“Probably not,” Jace admitted. Most people didn’t. “You’ll just have to trust that I won’t.” 

“I don’t trust anybody.” This was accompanied by such a strong rush of emotion that Jace could sense the deep truth of it without trying. Domri had never really trusted anyone--that much was clear even without reading his thoughts. 

“I understand,” Jace said. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the Azorius lockets he’d stolen from the two guards who’d detained him. They were the only reason he’d gotten caught in the first place--enchanted with a spell that protected the guards from his mind magic. He slid it across the table to Domri, who scowled at it. 

“The hell’s this?” he asked. 

“The Azorius caught me because someone very high up in the guild enchanted these amulets,” Jace said. “They protected the guards, so I couldn’t read their minds or compel them.” 

“So you’re givin it to me? What’s the catch?” 

“No catch,” Jace said honestly. “I owe you a debt. Let me repay it.” 

Domri shrugged, picked up the locket, and tucked it into an inside pocket of his jacket. “But ain’t you worried I’m gonna fuck with you now? This just took away your weapons, yeah?” 

Jace shrugged. “Trust me when I say I have other means of keeping myself safe.” 

“So long as it’s a fair fight, and not you in my head,” Domri muttered. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

After that it was surprisingly enjoyable to sit with Domri, drinking and talking. They didn’t speak of anything important, but it felt good to have company for once. Someone who wasn’t scheming to get ahead or trying some subtle manipulation. Domri seemed happy to simply live in the moment. To someone who was always ten steps ahead, who made elaborate plans and backup plans for even the simplest mission, that seemed both absurd and somehow lovely. 

As they left the tavern, Domri paused in the alley outside. “Hey, uh...if I wanna see you again. Where do I go?” 

Jace smiled and offered his address, which was in Precinct Four, not far from the Promenade. It was probably easier this way--he assumed Domri, like most Gruul, had no fixed residence, but rather drifted in the few wild areas remaining in Ravnica. 

“No promises,” Domri said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “But maybe I’ll see ya around.” 

With that he walked off towards the Izzet streetcar station, his shoulders straight and his head raised defiantly, like a challenge to anyone who dared to get too close. 

Jace slipped his fingers into his pocket and ran them over the smooth surface of the Azorius locket he’d kept, feeling the slight indentation where the guild insignia was etched onto the metal. Over the next few days, he would be doing a great deal of research into whatever enchantment it held.


End file.
